Godzilla KS: Oneshots
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Takes place before and after the film(and my fic). Everything is inside as per usual.
1. 01-Before

**Hotshot:** Hey guys, a new Kiyru Serizawa type fic is here! Now, it's in oneshots, before and after the events of the film. Obviously there will be some ones that only has Graham and Serizawa but hey, yeah. Now, some might be awkward, a little of and just plain not good and some will be short, so I hope you guys don't mind any of that! Now, without further ado, Enjoy.

* * *

 **Summary:** Serizawa first meeting with his new assistant.

 **Warnings:** Uh...short and possibly not very good?

* * *

 **Godzilla KS: One-shots**

 **Monarch US HQ- New York**

 **1989**

Dr. Ishiro Serizawa sat at his desk in his office, glancing up at the clock that hanged above the door, ticking away the minutes. It was currently 3:56 pm, four minutes before his new assistant got here. He was able to pick his own this time around since his old assistant, that was picked by the his superiors, couldn't be on time or even write reports and so on correctly.

Two minutes later, there was a knock on the door, causing him to glance at it. "Come in."

The door opened and a woman walked inside. The picture on her file was obviously an old one, since instead of hair that only came up to her chin and down, it was longer and up in a ponytail.

"Sensei." she bowed respectfully, causing him to bow back before straightening up and sticking his hand out.

"I am glad you could make it." Serizawa stated as she gripped his hand in a firm handshake.

"I almost didn't." Vivvienne Graham smiled slightly.

"Traffic is hardly kind to anyone." Serizawa spoke with understanding. He had been caught in the New York traffic himself on most days. "Now, I will show you what all you need to do."

He walked over to another desk that was against the wall with a small lamp on the corner of it and some drawers that was filled with folders and other supplies. Of course, he would rather she have a proper office and desk, but with the lap of office space, one cannot be picky.

He won't lie though, he does hope that she will be the assistant that will stay for many years to come. she seemed nice, respectful didn't even question about the files of a certain kaiju that layed on his desk that was in clear sight.

Maybe she will, maybe she won't, only time can tell at this stage.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	2. 02-Before

**Hotshot:** I...was not expecting this one to do be this long, especially with me not knowing how to do this and just winging it. Oh well, I'll take it! Anyways, please enjoy.

* * *

 **Summary:** In 1997, Ishiro Serizawa finds her.

 **Warnings:** Serizawa might be a little OOC...maybe

* * *

 **Godzilla KS: One-shots**

 **Small town, United States**

 **1997**

Serizawa didn't know why he agreed to come with his American friend, Jake Burk, to this orphanage that was placed in one of the lesser known American towns. Perhaps he only agreed to come for the simple fact that there was what looked like to be something odd going around the town, such as livestock going missing, never to be seen again. Maybe it was because Graham was on vacation for a month or two because of a family emergency.

Still, he was skeptical on what was going on but he didn't complain, he was here to do his job, no matter what he thought about it. He took his job seriously.

Although, he had to question Mr. Burk's decisions as they went towards an orphanage. He had said that some of the kids saw what happened since they were on a fieldtrip to one of the farms that sat outside of the town.

They walked through the double doors of the building and already Serizawa was feeling slightly out of place. The walls were decorated with colorful pictures that was drawn by kids that lived there. Behind the front desk was a blond haired woman who had just put a phone onto the receiver.

"Hello," She greeted with a smile. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, we are here to talk to some of the kids who said they've seen something on that field trip." Stated Burk. "We are just writing a piece about things like this."

"Please, follow me than. They were begging us to get someone so they can talk about the "awesome thing" they saw." She stood and began to walk, the two following after her.

Burk chuckled. "I bet."

They went into what looked liked to be a play area which was full of kids, ranging from a few months to about twelve years old.

"Looks like we will have our work cut out for us." Burt mumbled to Serizawa, making Serizawa give him a glance.

"Okay kids, these two men would like your story about what you saw at the farm!" The woman announced, making most of the kids, ages five onward, running over to them excitedly.

Serizawa gave the other man a dry look, making Burk grin sheepishly.

"Why don't you sit this one out. I'll get these done." Burk stated, knowing that Serizawa was in no mood for interviewing any kids this young.

Serizawa just nodded and took a step back, watching as Burk took out his notepad and pan before sitting down and started writing as the first child started to talk.

Serizawa looked around the room, seeing that the other kids began to play in groups again- except for one, lone girl. She was sitting on the floor, few dinosaur figures in front of her. She had light brown hair that came to her shoulders and she wore mostly light red with the only light blue being her pants.

"That would be our latest addition." the woman from the desk came over to him. "We don't know much about her, she just ended up when she was a year old, she's three now."

"What about her name?"

"We don't know. There was no identification on her."

"What do you call her?"

"We tried all of the names we know, she never answers to any of them."

Serizawa hummed and watched as the woman went back to Burk before looking back at the girl. He straightened up after coming to a decision and walked over to the girl before sitting beside her. She just glanced at him before going back to playing with her dinosaurs.

"Hello, little one." Serizawa spoke softly. The girl fully looked up at him at that, showing her light brown eyes. "What do you have there?"

She looked down at a particular figure and didn't say anything for a moment before finally speaking, but it was almost a whisper. "Tyanosaus 'ex."

"Is that your favorite?"

"Uh huh." She nodded her head.

For the rest of the hour, the two didn't move from their place on the floor, talking about dinosaurs, the possibility that they were still alive and so on. It was too soon for Serizawa to leave, but he had to.

Serizawa stood after ruffling her hair and walked over to the waiting Burk. He was giving Serizawa a small grin which the man ignored and the two thanked the woman before leaving the building.

"Getting a little attached there, aren't we?" Burk teased

"Quiet." Serizawa ordered, slightly irritated with his teasing already.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the kid. Before you say anything, it was obvious that you formed some bond with her. So, what will you do?"

Serizawa didn't say anything, he just continued to walk. Burt kept walking beside him, a knowing look on his face. He had an idea of what was going through Serizawa's head and he hoped that the other would take the chance.

They left the small town and went back to the Monarch base that was stationed in New York, all the while thinking about Burk said.

A month and days filled with paperwork and emails to and from Graham later(He wanted a second opinion), Serizawa was finally sure about his request being approved. He was currently heading back to the orphanage with some papers in hand.

He got out of his car when he got there and headed inside. The same woman from last time sat at the desk again, typing away on her computer. He cleared his throat after a moment, making her look up.

"Ah, Mr. Serizawa, do you need another interview?" she asked cheerfully.

"No, I'm here for something else."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm...actually here for the girl I was talking to the last time." Serizawa shifted his feet slightly.

"Is that so?"

Serizawa nodded and handing her some papers. She check it over and he saw her face light up slightly before she nodded.

"I'll go get her." The woman stood from her desk and walked into another room, leaving him to wait in the lobby. After a few minutes, she came back in with a girl who had a dinosaur backpack. She looked up at him and recognition lit up in her eyes.

"Hello, little one." Serizawa greeted and she slowly nodded her own greeting. "Do you know why I'm here?"

She paused for a moment. "Takin' me?"

"That's one way to put it." He held out his hand. "Come here, I need to add one last thing on a page to make it official."

She stared at his hand for a moment before shuffling closer and sliding he hand into his. He grabbed a pen and started to write down something that was out of her sight. He put the pen back into its proper place and leaned down, picking her up and straightening up.

She looked down at the piece of paper and squinted at the new writing.

"Do you know what that says?" asked Serizawa, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head.

"Kiyru Serizawa." He pointed to each word as he spoke. "That is you're new name, little dragon."

She blinked, looking up at him, as if prompting him to continue, which he did.

"You will be living with me now, as my daughter."

He watched as Kiyru processed this before letting a smile bloom across her face. He gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Let's go home." He bid the woman goodbye and walked out of the orphanage and into the car before heading towards the apartment that Monarch had given him with his new daughter.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


End file.
